


Not One Of Us

by missmagic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I DON'T KNOW WHAT PAIRINGS TO DO!!, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:25:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmagic/pseuds/missmagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All titans were discovered to be humans. Turned back into their human body, they are sent off to Titan City. The Scouting Legion returned home only to find out that Eren was to be executed along with Annie, Reiner, Bertholdt and Ymir. The five of them escape and are chased after. Five years pass and the Scouting legion may have found them hiding in Titan City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**Not One Of Us** _

People swarmed the streets for their heroes. Hanging from windows, climbing to the roof, anywhere they could see them. A path of fresh flowers was placed in honor of them, petals were thrown from the roofs so that they would fall gently upon the soldiers. It was over, finally, after so long. Humanity was free. A strange thought to the Survey Corps. When fighting for so long, losing so many of their kin. It was strange to think that it was finally over. Hearing people cheer and chant for them was almost just as strange. No judging glares, no mutters under breath. Just happiness. They couldn't help but be proud of themselves, their cloaks fluttered behind showing off the sewn wings on their backs. The joyful atmosphere around them was contagious, they soon became joyous themselves. They smile, laughed and waved to the people who only started to cheer more at being noticed by their heroes. It was finally over. A pair of children looked down on the soldiers, smiling just like everyone else. They noticed one of the soldiers looked almost sad, they didn't know why. The children stared at him in confusion, wondering why someone would be upset at such a happy time. As if the soldier could feel their eyes on him, he looked up to look at the children. They blushed at being caught. The soldier just smiled and looked at them with such kind eyes that almost glowed a brilliant turquoise in the sun. He gave them a small wave as he passed, the children only blushes some more but. Not before waving and smiling at the man, a small chuckle came from the soldier. How cute they were.

"I didn't take you for a fan of children Eren." Jean smirked at Eren. The soldier, Eren, only jokingly poke Jean with his elbow.

"Shut up horseface." Eren chuckled before giving his horse a playful pat on the neck, smiling when the steed gave a soft nickering to show his affection for his rider. The brunette tried to enjoy the warm greeting from the public but that crushing feeling in his chest wouldn't let him, neither would that little voice in his head. Thinking about it only seemed to make it worse. Thankfully, Sasha brought him from his thoughts.

"I can't believe it's finally over, we should have a celebration! We should have meat!" Sasha shouted, her eyes wide and bright with the idea of food. Many of the soldiers that heard her laughed or softly chuckled. Someone from the back shouted "And beer!" earning more chortles from the Corps.

"Of course! What else would be do when we get back!" Hange shouted out to Sasha, a large grin on her face.

"Go to sleep.."

"Raid the kitchen!"

"Visit the liberty maybe." A chorus answered the Commander. The woman was gave the title of Commander after Erwin lost his arm, even thou the man refused to turn in to a vegetable when told to hand over the title. It wasn't until they were nearly finished and his troops were out of danger that he finally let it go. It didn't take to long of to get to the Military Police's base, only an hour ride at the pace that they were going at.

As they drew closer to the wooden doors, they grew excited when they saw that Erwin was standing in wait for them. A small smile graced the man's face before he gave the signal to open the gates, walking inside as they opened. The Corps passed him on their horses. By the time they had stopped and left their saddles, the previous Commander was standing in front of them. "Nice to see you all back." He shook his only hand with Hange's. "How did it go?"

"No problem, we guarded the shipment of titans. Once they reached the city, the Garrison took over and we were on our way. Took a little patrol to make sure that we did in fact have all of them." Hange explained to him, a smile still on her face.

"All clear?" Erwin grinned.

"All clear." She returned the grin. Erwin's eyes shinned at that. "I'm guessing that the Garrison soldiers that were with us made it back here?" The blond nodded. The front door to the base suddenly opened up with a bang. All heads were turned to look at Nile Dawk that exited the building. His face as emotionless as usual. He didn't say anything, he only looked at the Corps before looking at Erwin. The ex-commander sighed before giving him a nod. Nile took it was an answer to his silent question and looked at Eren. Eren's eyes became clouded with sadness before he slowly stepped out of the crowd. Patting his horse on the neck for a final time. The MP Commander turned to the two soldiers that had came out with him and nodded. The Survey Corps were starting to somewhat form a circle around Eren, some reached out to stop him, whispering came from the soldiers. What was going on? The two MP came forward and grabbed the titan shifter by his arms and almost dragged him to the building. Now, the Corps were furious. Shouts of protest came from them. Abuse words were screamed at the MP's, threats were thrown if they didn't let him go. What confused them was that Eren did not fight, he went along with it. Nile looked over the Corps in surprise before turning to Erwin.

"You didn't tell them..?" Erwin tried to contain his glare while also trying to calm the troops.

"They just got here, you didn't give me enough time to tell them." His voice was low and full of displeasure of the situation. The MP Commander was still confused but he took the answer, no reason to fight but why didn't Erwin tell them before they left the walls.

"Tell us what." Levi growled dangerously, his grey-blue eyes narrowed at the MP. Nile didn't answer, it wasn't his place. He just turned and walk back. Levi nearly hit the man when he ignored him, the Corps snarled in anger. They glared at Erwin, their eyes burning brightly with anger. Erwin gave a deep exhale, his eyes closed with his head to the ground.

"Hange and Levi.. Come with me..." He didn't look at them, he just walked away expecting them to follow. The pair that were called out shared a glance before they did follow in to the base. The Corps continued to rage.

* * *

"What is this all about?!" Hange yelled. She didn't like that Eren was just dragged away like a criminal and that apparently there was a reason for it. Erwin looked around his room before looking at Hanji.

"Eren is to be executed." A silence reigned over them, each face was emotionless before a fire burned in Levi's eyes.

"Excuse me." He looked at Erwin wide eyed. The blond saw Hange's mouth open to speak but he stopped her.

"The public thinks that Eren is threat to everything and to be safe, they want him to be executed along with the others."

"After EVERYTHING! Eren has done for thou-... Others?" Hange screamed before she recalled what Erwin had said. "What others?" He looked down. The three officers didn't realized that the 104th training legion was standing outside the door listening in on the fate of their friend.

__


	2. Chapter 2

_**Not One Of Us** _

Eren listened, he was silent and kept his eyes closed. His arms hurt from the MP's tight grip and was struggling from their quick and out of time steps, his pride was wounded enough. He listened to their breaths and the fading shouts from the Corps. He tried to not think about the crushing in his chest, the tightness in his throat, the utter loneliness that crippled his mind. It was almost too much. That little voice in his head whispered. Why? What did he do for this? Why did he even bother saving these people? He ignored the questions but it didn't silence them. Thou, he did ask himself how many times had he nearly died of exhaustion for them, nearly succumbed to the titan and lost control. Eren was stolen from his thoughts when the two MP threw him down a couple of stairs. His ankle twisted but he didn't worry, he could feel it already healing. The titan shifter didn't have time to stand before he was hauled up and he felt the now familiar grip on his arms. His healing ankle made is harder to walk with them but he somehow made to the small door that they were taking him too. What was behind them?, he was soon to find out. One of the MP pushed the door open with his free hand. Inside was dungeon. All Eren thought at the cells was 'Yey! The dungeon held 5 decent sized cells. Two cells to his left, two to his right and the last cell was to the back wall in front of him. He noticed that another Military Police stood in front of the back cell, his face was emotionless like the two that were holding him. He opened the door to the cell and watched as the other two soldiers connected the chains that were connected to the wall around his wrists. Once he was secured, they left. No words were said. After watching them leave, Eren decided to look at his cell. It was big enough that he didn't feel cramped but small enough that he remembered that he didn't deserve luxury. A small wooden bed was in the cell to the right back corner, not comfortable at all looking. Not even a tiny sheet was there.

He then noticed the smell. The entire dungeon smelled so strongly of piss, shit and sweat. He almost felt the need to bring up the contents of his stomach. Suddenly, he heard the shuffling of chains that weren't his. "Eren..?" Eren almost gave himself whiplash when he turned his head to look the cell that was to his right. The light in the dungeon was too poor to see all of the cell but he could see feet and the silhouette of a person in it. "I'm surprised that you're here." The voice, female, came closer to the light. Eren's eyes widened in surprise to see that it was Ymir.

"Ymir?" Eren said unsure. How was she here? Her golden eyes met his before nodding her head. Leaning her body on the Iron bars of the cell, a horizontal bar made a rest for her elbows. He didn't expect the chains to let them have that much freedom and get that close to the bars, thou he guessed that the chains were just to make sure that they didn't leave the cell maybe if the cell door was left open or something. Right enough, thanks to them being titans, they could easily break the chains and cause no damage to themselves. "Why are you surprised to see me?"

"Didn't think that they would execute you, thought that you would be spared. I'm surprised they're even executing you with us." Ymir admitted to him, no point keeping her opinion to herself.

"Yeah, we humanity thought that I was still to dangerous." Eren said as he lowered his head slightly. Ymir nodded in understanding. Then, it clicked in Eren. Ymir had said 'us'. "What did you mean by 'us'..?" She didn't answer, only pointed to the other cells. He watched as three more people stepped out of the shadows.

"Long time no see Eren." Eren looked at Reiner and his smirk. The blond was on the cell to his left, Bertholdt was to the cells beside Reiner. He could see Annie in the cell beside Ymir from the corner of his eye. Of course he has to spend his last days with them. Reiner saw the bitter hatred seep in to Eren's eyes. "Oh come on Eren, don't be like that. We're all friends down here, trust us." He gave Eren a chuckle and a surprisingly warm smile.

"Last time I trusted you, I was betrayed and people died." Eren showed no mercy and hut them with the un-sugarcoated truth. Reiner cringed and Eren saw that Bert seemed to return to the shadows at Eren's words. Reiner hung in his head defeat before looking at the others. Eren didn't bother with them. He walked to the bed and lay down, staring at the cracked ceiling. Eren realized that the chains must be made specifically for titan shifters cause he could feel the nipping of Mountain Ash dust on his skin. He could remember the excitement of the Corps when they discovered what the dust did to titans, it stopped their healing factor in its tracks, the titan immune system had no defence for it and when it got in to a titans blood stream, it could prove fatal. The chains must be laced in it. It won't kill them or harm them badly, just enough for them to know that it's there and to keep the titan in check. Eren tried to ignore the voices of the other four titans. For who knows how long, he sat in silence, every now and then listening in to the conversations before spacing out again. Wasn't long before he heard something that did intrigue him.

"-ould we include Eren in the plans?" He recognised Berts voice. What plans?

"I don't know.." Reiner.

"I think we should." Surprisingly, it was Annie.

"You sure."

"Yes, he has the right to at least know." Again, it was Annie. She said that as if it was obvious. "It's his decision if he wants to join us." Join them for what? Eren was curious. They seemed to have reached a silent agreement because Reiner tried to get his attention.

"Hey, Eren." Curiosity won over and Eren slowly sat up. His eyes drifting from Reiner and then to Annie. He looked at her for the first time years. Last time he saw her, she was in her crystal case. What woke her up? Having his attention, Reiner continued. "We were just discussing and.. We think that you should at least know about our plans." Eren got himself in to more comfortable position before nodding to Reiner to continue. Reiner was happy that Eren was willing to listen, maybe there was still hope. "We're planning to escape to Titan City." Eren was taken back. He had no idea what he was expecting the blond to say but for some reason, escaping to the city didn't cross his mind. He didn't know that they were all secretly hoping that he would agree. He didn't know. He wanted out, to not be locked from the world that was now open to them but.. Something was holding back.

"..No.." A simple word sent them all in to shock. Did Eren Yeager just refuse to being free.

"Wha-"

"I don't want to go anywhere with you."

"For fucks sake Eren! Just let go of the past already!" Reiner shouted at Eren. "A clean slate for all of us. We can start over."

"Let go of the fact that you have killed or helped in the killing of hundreds of people!" Eren thought back to when Wall Maria was broke, more battles had happened since then, bigger and bloodier battles but that will always be the worst in his memory. Their killing wasn't the only reason thou, they didn't understand. "That's not the only reason.."

"Then what is Eren!"

"I'M TIRED!..okay.." Eren suddenly deflated. His whole body seemed to go limb. "I'm tired." They all stared at Eren in a silent shock. They saw Eren's eyes which were once full of passion for life and emotion and determination and... They were now just lifeless, void, tired. What had Humanity done to him. Eren hung his head and was silent. He was tired, he had been for so long now.

"Eren.." Annie spoke up, her voice so soft and gentle that Eren almost didn't recognise it. "Come with us.. for Mikasa." Eren's head shot up to look at Annie. Her eyes were almost as soft her voice. "I remember Mikasa saying that without you, she would be worthless. She would continue on with her life but.. She can't let you go after everything you had done for her." She spoke to him slowly and gently. The most emotion he thinks that she has ever expressed publicly. He could see that she was deep in her memories. "Dot it for her. If you continue for yourself, then, do it for her... And Armin. Do it for the both of them." Everyone looked at Annie. Eren looked at her in awe. Why did she care? He didn't know what to do. So, he closed his eyes and tried to drift to sleep. He heard the defeated sighs from the others.

* * *

Eren woke up to someone hitting the bars of his cell. In shock, he shot up now wide awake. His eyes narrowed to look at the MP. The also narrowed his eyes at him. "One of the legions brats wanted me to give this to you for some reason." He looked at Eren in disgust but Eren wasn't looking at him, he was looking at what was in his hand. Eren felt his throat tighten up and chest cave in on itself. The MP threw it at Eren and then quickly turned away, leaving the room, not caring if Eren caught it or not. With him gone, Eren stared at what was in his hands. His fingers gently caressed the red fabric. The others tried to get a look at what he had, stopping completely still when they saw. It was Mikasa's scarf. Eren remembered what it meant. It was a promise. A promise of home, family, love. He wrapped it around her to protect her and never left her side. He tried to stop his tears. He had come to a decision.

"I'll come with you." With those words, he felt something rekindle in him. Something that he hadn't felt in so long. He didn't feel tired anymore.

__


	3. Chapter 3

_**Not One Of Us** _

Armin sat alone in the stables. He had hoped that maybe being alone and with the horses he would be able to calm down his wild emotions but then he would see the horse that was once Eren's and would remember his friends fate. He remembers the crushing feeling when he heard the previous Commander, Erwin say that Eren was to executed in a weeks time. Then, there was anger. Why hadn't Hange and Levi came and told them? Their conversation was four days ago and they had yet to tell the Corps what was to happen to Eren. His friends, brothers and sisters. The one's that he had bled with and they in return, fought and nearly died for so many times. Were they not going to tell them, were they even planning to tell people. He was angry at the public. How dare they?! How dare they demand the death of the one that saved them. Humanity wouldn't exist anymore if it wasn't for Eren. Yet, they think they have the right to demand his death. He didn't have to save them, he forced in to using his ability to become a titan to save them. His anger burned like a fire, a bright and hot flame. He was brought from his thoughts when Mikasa knocked on the stables entrance. He tried to calm himself as he gave her a small smile. She took this as a sign that it was alright to come closer. As she sat on the chair beside him, Armin noticed the dried tear tracks down her cheeks. She had been crying again. He wasn't the only one hurting over Eren. He still wasn't use to seeing her without her scarf, yeah there were days when they were younger were she wouldn't wear the scarf because it was too hot of a day for it. This was the longest he had seen her without, even if she was wearing it, the scarf would still be wrapped around her waist or something. Her eyes had turned to obsidian in colour since the news of Eren. He turned his eyes away from her back to the horses. The blond saw Mikasa awkwardly brush something off her knees out of the corner of his eye, she then turned to him. "Armin." She was quiet, she didn't know what to say. "The mess is open, you hungry." She tried, Armin would give her that, she tried. They were both having a hard time. Mikasa wouldn't admit to almost losing herself without Eren. After hearing it, she went to her assigned room and didn't come out for hours. She'd lost all feeling, not her limbs or emotions. She didn't know what to do. Then, Armin came to her. Telling her that she had to eat the food that was untouched beside her. She realized that she was a bit selfish, forgetting about Armin when he was also suffering. They weren't the only ones. Everyone was hurt. Even Jean, for a couple of years now him and Eren had become friends. Their arguments were more friendly banter and them being playful than having actual arguments like they use to.

"I'm not hungry right now Mikasa." Armin wanted to hit himself when he saw Mikasa sort of deflate. "But.. maybe later, the mess doesn't close for a couple of hours anyway." He gave her a reassuring smile, she gave him a small one in return. They were silent for so long, who knows how long. Then Armin thought about what was Eren feeling. "Mikasa..?" The oriental girl looked at him, silently telling him to go on. "Do you think it would be painful...?" That sentence had caused him so much pain to say.

"What would be painful.."

"Eren.. When they.. Do you think he'll hurt when he dies..?" That sentence hurt more. Mikasa sucked in a breath, holding it before slowly sighing it out. He felt tears start to build up, he though he saw them build up in Mikasa's eyes as well.

"I..I don't know...I hope not." Mikasa hoped that it wouldn't hurt, she didn't want him to go through that. Eren was one of those people who deserved a quiet, painless. A death due to natural causes more than execution. They sat together. Armin put his head on Mikasa's shoulder, who wrapped her left arm around Armin and rested her head on his.

* * *

Ymir leaned on the front of her cell, forearms resting on the horizontal bar as usual with her. She played with her finger which hanged outside of her cell. Her forehead against with her eyes closed, listening to those around her. Annie had found a way to curl up on the harsh, wooden bed comfortable and had drifted off for a light nap. Bert lay on the floor for no reason, staring the ceiling, going for long periods of time without blinking his eyes which were unfocused. Eren sat on his bed, back pressed against the wall behind him. His left leg was bended with his knee pointing to the ceiling while his other leg was out straight. Reiner seemed to be having the most fun out of them all. Sitting near the bars to his cell with his back to them, facing the back of his cell. Somehow, no one knows how, but he had a small bouncy ball. He threw it at the wall, catching it and then throwing it again. It would make a small pop every time it made contact with the wall. 1 pop, 2 pop, 3 pop, 4 pop, 5 pop... Their minds were all thinking about their execution that was fast approaching. Four days had passed since Eren had joined their ranks, they only had three days left. They how many days had passed thanks to the MP's would come down each day to give them the disgusting slop that they called food or at least tried to pass off as food. The fact that it was so close to their execution made Ymir uneasy. "Reiner! Why aren't we out yet and when are we gonna start the plan?!" She slapped the bars in frustration as she pushed herself up to stand straight. Using the slap on the bars to emphasis her want to get out. Eren stopped banging his head against the wall in time with Reiner throwing the ball to look at her before staring at Reiner. Wondering the same thin. Bert also turned to look, even Annie woke up to see what was going on. After a few throws, Reiner stopped playing with the ball. Slowly turning his neck to look at her.

"We'll start the plan in two days." Reiner stated before continuing to throw the ball. Ymir got more frustrated.

"Two days! If you don't remember, we only have three days left before we're dead." Ymir growled at the blond male.

"The closer are escape is to E-Day then the less the MP wouldn't expect it." Reiner said as if it was the most obvious thing on the world, not even turning took at Ymir. Eren, Bert and Annie saw the good in that plan. Thou..

"I can't believe you're calling it E-Day. We aren't calling it that." Eren groaned from his cell.

"What? E-Day for the day we get executed." Once again, Reiner spoke as if it was the most obvious thing. "It's perfect."

"Why am I friends with you again?" Bert was heard whispering to himself. This cause them to chuckle at him.

"We're friends cause you love me." Bert tried not to blush or make it obvious to the others. Eren shook his head at them, a small smile on his face. He then cuddled in to the scarf around his neck, wondering to himself what Armin and Mikasa were going through right now.

"Hey Eren, you remember the plan don't you." Annie asked from her cell, Eren looked at her before nodding. He started to question. Would it work? I had to work. Two voices in his head spoke differently. One said, for Mikasa, for Armin. The other one, he recognised that voice. It was the voice that whisper to him since he was a child. He heard the voices familiar 'for humanity!'

"Yeah, I remember." Eren thought one thing when he looked up to the ceiling. "I'm done with humanity."

* * *

Finally, the day had come. It was late at night. The moon was high and gently lit up the ground, an owl could be heard from somewhere. The single tree that grew around the side of the building danced in the wind, now and then, a leaf would gracefully fall to the ground. The Military Police and the Survey Corps were both sleeping, resting up for the day ahead. Then, their sleep was rudely stopped when the bangs from guns and shouts from the guards rang the alarm. It had been two days. Everyone was sent in to panic. Rushing to get dressed before running out to the courtyard. They didn't know what they would find but it wasn't this. The sight that greeted them left the Police horrified, the Corps not so much, they were use to seeing dead comrades. The blooded bodies of five MP's lay motionless on the ground. A few looked to have gun shot wounds, the other had blades sticking out of their necks. Their blood mingled together on the courtyard dirt. A brutal way to die but who done it. "Hey!" Someone from the Corps pointed to on of the men with the bullet wounds. He was twitching and they saw him breath. The dying man looked up and pointed behind them.

"Do..don't let them escape.." He gasped out in pain and breathlessly. As if on cue they heard someone shout in the direction that the MP pointed , then they heard horses . Then, five horses burst from around the corner, where the stables would be. The Corps and Police had to dive out of the way before getting trampled over by the powerful legs of the horses.

"CLOSE THE GATE!" Nile shouted at the top of his lungs but it was too late. The riders were already passing through the gate when it started to close. One of the riders looked thou and he was recognised.

"Eren..?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Not One Of Us**

_He could hear them coming closer, the stomping of their huge feet. He could hear a women shouting at him. He couldn't make out her words. Either the stomping or the burning pain in his fingers stop him from paying any attention to what she was saying. They're getting closer. Her shouts are becoming louder. Her voice is becoming louder than the stomping. Run. Run. Run. She just keeps shouting it. 'Why? Why didn't she see that I'm trying to help her?' Who's that coming to us? One of them is right there, it's so close now. He felt arms wrap around his waist and pull him away from the woman. 'No, I want to stay, let me stay.' He struggled. It was even closer now. 'I can help her.' More shouting and screams from all around him. He saw it lift the woman. No. No. No. NO!_

"Eren!" Eren woke up to see Ymir in front of him. He sighed before rubbing his eyes with his hand, massaging his temple gently to hopefully, numb the pain from his headache. He opened his eyes to look at the damp building that the shifters had taken refuge in, the little hut was close to falling apart. "You finally decided to wake up? Beginning to think that you died in there." Ymir said to him with a small smirk. She slapped his leg. "Hurry up and get dressed, we're leaving after we get some things from the market. Eren nodded before standing up, pulling down the hood of a cloak that he took, stolen, from some rich guy back in Wall Sina. Ymir did the same thing with her own cloak that she stole, he noticed that they were the only ones inside the hut.

"Where's everyone else?" The girl looked back to him.

"They're at the market already, left about an hour ago." She then moved to the door, the wood that it was made of was rotten and falling apart. Just like the rest of the building. When outside, Eren felt his eyes burn thanks to the bright light of the sun. Following Ymir down an alley way that lead to one of this districts market places. Looking up, Eren stared at the walls the district that he hasn't seen in years. His small home town that Shiganshina District of Wall Maria. The location explains his nightmare. "Oi! There they are!" Ymir's voice took Eren from his memories. The Rouge Titan looked in front of him to see two cloaked bodies buying food from one of the stalls. One of them was tall and even with a cloak on, you could tell that they were muscular. 'Reiner' Eren thought to himself. His gaze turned to the other, their tiny body not even taller than Reiner's waist. 'Annie.' Both of them took the bought food before nodding to the guy that sold them it, they turned around and started walking towards Ymir and Eren.

"Finally decide to wake up, thought you died in your sleep." The Armoured Titan joked to Eren.

"Ymir already said that." He couldn't help but joke back, when did they become so comfortable with each other? His comment made Reiner chuckle while turning to Ymir.

"We've got everything haven't we? It was only the food that we had left to get wasn't it?" He asked her. Everyone nodded at Reiner.

"Yeah, that's it." Ymir put her hands on her hips while smirking. "We'll leave this place when we've packed everything up." The four smiled at this, even Annie felt her mouth twitch upwards before she realised something. Her head looked around for a few seconds before looking at the other three shifters.

"Where is Bertholdt?" One simple question made the shifters tense. They all looked around the crowd to see if they could spot him. Where was the gentle giant? As if on que, Bertholdt ran down the street towards them.

"RUN!" He screamed at the other shifters, they didn't have to question why when they saw the Survey Corps running after Bertholdt. All the shifters started running, only now noticing how far away the hut that they had hid in was. They didn't notice the Military Police hiding in the windows before they started shooting at them.

"Fuck!" Ymir shouted the same thing that was going through their heads. They all tried to dodge the bullets while keeping themselves ahead of the Corps who, thankfully didn't have their gear on. The Corps and Police probably didn't expect to find find them here. When they had reached the alley way that would lead them to the hut, Annie felt one of the bullets bury itself deep in her leg. Screaming out in pain, she collapsed to the ground. Quickly, one the shifters turned around and picked Annie up, carrying her bridle style. While trying to ignore the pain in her leg, she looked up to see who was carrying her. She was surprised to see that it was in fact Eren who had saved her. Her attention was turned to the noise of horses, they had already gotten most of the stuff packed onto the horses before leaving for the market so all the others had to do was pack the food and get on the horses. Eren shoved her onto her own horse before jumping onto his. Like the wind, they ran at top speed towards the Wall Maria gate that would lead them to the outside wall. The Police were still shooting at them, trying to nail the before they moved out of their range of fire. It was slow motion for them, leaving Wall Maria. Running through the gate only to be hit with the freshest air that they've ever had fill their lungs. They couldn't waste time by looking at the scenery, they were being chased and Annie was wounded. It wouldn't be long before the scent of Annie's blood becomes too much and the horses will freak out.

They left the walls when the sun hadn't reached the middle of the sky and it was when the sun was starting to set when they stopped running. Stopping beside a river and tall trees for cover, they quickly dismounted their horses and ran over to Annie. "Are you okay?" Bertholdt asked her, his voice laced with worry as he helped her down from her horse.

"Yeah." Annie nodded to them. "But I've healed with the bullet still in." She pointed to the bullet hole in her trousers and now fully healed skin underneath.

"Shit, someone's gonna have to get that out..."

"I'll do it." They all looked to see Eren. "My father was a Doctor and taught me things ." Reiner looked at him before nodding, everyone moving out of Eren's way for him to get to Annie. Eren took out a knife that he had hidden in his boots, he felt about where the bullet would have entered. Finally feeling a part of her skin with something hard in it, he found out where exactly the bullet was. Putting his fingers on that spot so that he wouldn't lose it, he looked up at Annie. "Ready." He waited for Annie to nod before he pressed the knife into her skin, using it to get the bullet out. Annie tried to hold back from showing how much pain she was in, thankfully it was over soon. Eren had worked quickly to get the bullet out, when it was out he moved out of the way. All the other shifters gave a sigh of relief when Annie's leg started to let out steam and heal. Eren sat on the soft grass and looked up to the sky, watching the leaves dancing in the small breeze with the dying light of the setting sun poking its way through the cluster of green.

"Thank you." Eren snapped his head to Annie who was now standing in from on him. He nodded to her.

"You're welcome."

 

**AHHH! Please don't kill me for not updating in so long, I'm really sorry. Please tell me what you like about my story and what I should approve on, I'd love to hear your opinions.**


	5. Chapter 5

Not One Of Us

 

"Well, where else could the fuckers be?!" Said some military official that Levi couldn't be bothered to remember the name of. He drummed out the sound of men arguing and sank into his memories. The memory of chasing the shifters through the gate and out to the wide open ground of the outside world dancing in the back of his head, dancing to a song of failure for not keeping them locked up and of betrayal at seeing Eren ride with them. How could he leave with them so freely?

"Corporal Levi, agree with me that it wasn't right for your men to stop chasing the shifters and return to the wall! They should have continued to chase and capture them!" Levi couldn't help but groan at the idiot.

"No."

"WHAT!" The scout rolled his eyes.

"It was wise for them to stop the chase and return to the walls. Think about it." He watched the officials eyes burn with anger, wasn't his fault that the official was idiot. "My men had no supplies to carry on. The shifters on the other hand, were said to have their horses loaded with what my men said could be supplies to keep them going for a long time. So they had the advantage." Irritation replaced anger. "We should at least gather supplies before we blindly run in their direction hoping that we come across them." Before the official could replie with more shouting towards the Corporal, Nile stopped him with a raised hand.

"Thank you Corporal." Silver eyes met with the MP's before nodding in acknowledgement, he didn't miss Nile send the official a side eye glare. There was more bickering while Levi returned to his thoughts. Hange was here as well, she could explain everything to him later. Eren running away with them returned to his mind. How shocked he, everyone was, to see him ride with them, flee with them, help them. He thought of Mikasa and Armin, how they reacted. They were both- "Now, lets focus on where they could have possible went." The commander of the Military Police stole him from the depths of his mind, he was kind of glad. He didn't want to think about everyone's reactions to Eren.

Everyone in the room watched as a map was played out on the table in the middle of the crowd. Levi stared at the map, it was of the area surrounding the walls. "I'll take suggestions but, I think that they are making their way towards Titan City." Murmurs of agreement met the man.

"I don't think that they are, it's too obvious." Hange spoke out. "Why would they go to Titan City? We have men from all three branches stationed there and it is the first place that we thought off. They have the advantage over us right now, why waste it on going there." Nobody said anything after that for what the woman had said was true, it was too easy. Suddenly, a hand shot out to the map, a finger-pointing to a forest area not too far away from the Shiganshina district.

"They were heading in this direction." A young man, from the Garrison, looked around the table to make sure that they were listening to him. "They could use the forest to rest an-.."

"Yeah but by the time we get there, they'll be gone." The Garrison soldier had to stop himself from growling at being interrupted.

"...they could use the forest to rest and then have followed the river." He now pointed at the river that flowed through the forest, following it with his finger until it met the end to the map. "Seems like a better choice than to go to Titan City." Most nodded at the soldiers idea, whispering to each other about their opinions, mostly positive. Levi just shook his head, it was the middle of the night and he was beyond tired. Hange could fill him in. Silently, he left the room. If he was spotted leaving then no one said anything about it.

***

Reiner sat on watch. He was the only one still awake. He watched the fire sway and dance in the wind, listening to it crackle and to the chirping of crickets around them. They were really lucky. If they weren't as fast as they were then they would have been caught. The blonde thought about today's events, now yesterdays. It seemed that the soldiers chasing them had fallen back to the walls, they would have caught up with them ages ago is they hadn't.

Stars twinkled bright above the shifters, creating beautiful patterns and designs on the ink black background. Such beauty was almost completely blocked out from his eyes by the thick cluster of leaves and branches above them. He couldn't wait for this to be over, to be able to relax. Though, he was worried. Shaking his head, he waited for his watch to be over so that he could wake up Ymir and finally go to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what pairings you would like.


End file.
